


I Wanna Be Yours

by starkaryen



Series: Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive Prompts and Challenges [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal is a giant cat, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Swimming Pools, but not too much, will loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal turns into a big cat when he’s drunk. Will, on the other hand, is exactly the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firuflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firuflies/gifts), [Llewcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/gifts).



> Written for the #[DrunkenKissesChallenge](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/145876934184/challenge-announcement) of Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive. Go check the community out! :)
> 
> This is for Firuflies and Llewcie.  
> For Firuflies, because she started the prompt (even if I turned the fluffy and cute image of Hannibal basically being a cat into THIS filth. SORRY (not)!), I hope it’s at least a little bit like what you expected.  
> For Llewcie because she’s awesome and for being a gorgeous beta<3  
> For both, for being wonderful family in Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive ;)
> 
> (And also, thanks to CarpeDiemForLife for reading and beta'ing too<3\. Any other mistakes remaining here are my own)
> 
>  
> 
> The title is from the Arctic Monkeys song with the same title, because I was listening to them while writing it, and more specifically, to this song. And because come on, what better song than an Arctic Monkeys one to write a kiss!
> 
> Also, no. I did not manage to keep the challenge of writing something under 1k. Big surprise! xD

It happened on a cool, summer night. After days of unbearable Mediterranean heat with the air conditioning constantly working day and night, they were finally able to have dinner with the sliding doors leading to the garden wide open. The temperature was perfect; the only sound coming from the outside was the one from the insects and from time to time the whoosh of a car in the distance.

After finishing the almost silent dinner, Will moved to pick up the plates to clear the table, but Hannibal stood up and shook his head. Will smiled and nodded, knowing there was little he could do once Hannibal had set his mind to doing that by himself, even if nowadays they usually did that together every night.

Will went to the living room instead, where he picked up his book from the coffee table, lay down on the sofa and started to read, enjoying the isolated breeze coming through the open doors. He heard the sounds coming from the kitchen, the clattering of the plates and cutlery, the clinking of the glasses, the closing of cupboard doors once Hannibal had cleared away everything they had used to make dinner. And then, silence.

Will kept reading for a few more minutes, and then he noticed the absence of sound. He figured Hannibal would be roaming through the rooms of the house, perhaps going into his study, even though it would be somewhat strange for him to go draw or read there on his own while Will was in the living room. But then, just when he was starting to worry, Hannibal appeared, his glass of white wine half empty in his hand and a warm smile on his lips.

“Hey,” Will said, looking at him over the worn pages of the book. He patted the empty space on the sofa with his foot in an inviting gesture. “I didn’t know we were going to keep drinking.”

Will smiled at his own tease and focused back on his book, waiting for Hannibal to join him. He saw the man approaching and leaving the glass on the table, and then, Hannibal climbed the sofa across the armrest and crawled towards him, where he flopped down over him. Will jerked a little, surprised by the sudden weight of another body on top of him, and so he moved the book aside to look at the man currently sprawled over him. Hannibal had thrown himself with his chest over Will’s legs, and in that moment he buried his face in Will’s stomach, nuzzling the thin, white t-shirt Will was wearing.

“Hannibal?” Will asked, slightly confused, though not exactly displeased.

The man answered with a hum- no, not a hum. A _purr_ , and he continued to nuzzle against Will’s belly. Hannibal grabbed both of Will’s sides and continued rubbing his face against him, inhaling deep through his nose and rumpling the shirt with the movement.

Hannibal finally raised his head, just enough to meet Will’s perplexed gaze, and he gave him a toothy smile, his eyes slightly glassy.

“Hannibal, are you drunk?” Will asked, fighting the loud laugh that was amassing in his chest.

“Hmm, no,” the man answered, and Will raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “I may be slightly tipsy. Not the same.”

“ _Tipsy_ ,” Will repeated in a wry tone, nodding against the armrest where he was resting his head.

Will recalled that Hannibal had drunk way more than him during dinner, but usually he had a high tolerance to alcohol. The number of times in which Will had seen Hannibal affected by alcohol, even just a little, could be counted with the fingers of one hand.

Will shook his head, definitely amused by the situation, and slid the fingers of his free hand into Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal immediately reacted by straightening and chasing the contact, and his body rippling as he lifted himself with both arms and put his face at the same level as Will’s.

Entranced, Will observed how Hannibal dropped his eyes from Will’s to his mouth, licked his own lips, and then tipped his head before lowering over him. The first touch was delicate, Hannibal’s nose brushing Will’s and his warm breath caressing Will’s lips. Then he sighed over Will’s mouth and their lips touched. Hannibal sucked on Will’s upper lip slowly, tilting his head even more before deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue to meet Will’s and licking into his mouth in a lethargic, igniting way.

Will moaned against Hannibal’s lips when he pulled back, panting as he opened his eyes and swallowed. Hannibal smiled innocently as if he hadn’t just given him one of the best kisses they had ever shared, and Will chuckled.

“Well… now I know that I have to give you white wine instead of red if I want to get you drunk.”

Hannibal just widened his smile as a response, and he returned to his original position lying over Will’s legs. Will remembered the book still in his hand, and tried to focus on it rather than on how much he wanted Hannibal to keep kissing him, as Hannibal seemed intent on just curling up and staying still. But suddenly Hannibal grabbed and pulled Will’s shirt up to bury his face in his stomach once more, this time without the garment between them. The muscles of Will’s stomach clenched at the intimacy of the contact, but he relaxed when he felt Hannibal’s nose and wet lips roaming across his belly, drawing circles as if he was caressing him with his hand, and tickling him with the few locks of hair dangling from his forehead.

Will set the book aside on the coffee table, knowing he _definitely_ wouldn’t be able to read anymore, not with Hannibal suddenly turned into a giant, needy cat.

“Hannibal. Do you want to go to bed…?” Will asked him, not knowing for sure what Hannibal would believe he meant with that question, and not even sure with what purpose he _was_ asking. But any outcome would be fine with him by now.

Hannibal shook his head without raising it, and then his lips went further down, brushing Will’s navel. Will tensed again and bit his lower lip.

“I don’t know what you’re planning on doing, but if you keep doing that, I’m- _Oh_.”

Will’s voice died when Hannibal suddenly nuzzled the space beneath his hipbone, right below the seam of his pants. Hannibal’s hands lowered from his chest, where they had been holding Will’s shirt up, and he grabbed his hips while he nuzzled to the side. When Hannibal mouthed Will’s now increasingly interested groin, Will groaned and clutched Hannibal’s hair at his nape, but not strong enough to hurt or alter his movements. Still, Hannibal raised his head again with the warm, glazed smile that crinkled the skin around his eyes and made him look younger for a moment.

“Shall I stop, Will?”

Will chuckled breathlessly at that and shook his head helplessly. “Fuck, no.”

Hannibal wet his lips and nodded. His fingers crawled over the seam of Will’s pants, undid the only button, unzipped the fly and dragged them down, all in a movement too quick for someone who was certainly not at the peak of his capabilities. But Hannibal was not just _anyone_ , and so he sat up on his heels with no problem at all. Will raised his legs to help him take the pants off, and then he waited for him to do the same with the underwear, but Hannibal lay down again between Will’s splayed legs instead.

Hannibal nuzzled against Will’s clothed erection and he bucked upwards, chasing the friction. But Hannibal was apparently in no hurry at all, and he grabbed Will’s hips again to pin him down on the sofa. Will dropped his head back and let out a frustrated long breath as Hannibal continued to unhurriedly rub his face, going down to his inner thighs, leaving a few light kisses, and then returning to Will’s now hard erection, following the outline clearly marked on Will’s tight boxers.

Will tightened his grip on Hannibal’s hair and held onto the sofa with his other hand as he squirmed against the cushions underneath him.

“Hannibal,” he said in a plea, a request, a command. Everything and nothing at the same time.

The other raised his head again, his lips parted and hunger now mixed with the mild intoxication in his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful Will…”

Will chuckled again at the unexpected praise and he sat up a little, pulling his shirt off in the same movement. “You’re impossible.”

Hannibal grinned as if Will had given him the best compliment he could’ve ever given him, and then craned his neck to kiss him again, this time not as slowly and carefully as before, wrapping one of his arms around Will’s waist to pull him closer. Will bent his knees and pushed up to press himself against Hannibal, but once again, the other had different plans, because he forced him down with the weight of his body. Hannibal left his lips and started traveling down, his hands caressing Will’s ribs and sides on his way down to his waist, while his lips marked a path across his chest until he made it to his belly again. Hannibal finally grabbed the waistband of his underpants, taking them off and lying down in the blink of an eye, settling between Will’s legs once again.

Hannibal touched the inside of his thighs and up to his hips, and Will writhed once more, because Hannibal’s face was so close to him, and he was so _so_ hard now, his leaking erection curled against his stomach. Hannibal looked up and smirked, and Will let out an impatient groan.

The other finally sank down on Will’s lap, and when he felt Hannibal’s tongue on him, he gasped and dropped his head backwards again. He thought Hannibal would finally have mercy and touch him properly, but he only planted a kiss on his cock before sliding his tongue from root to head in an agonizingly light touch; not enough pressure, not enough anything.

“So beautiful…” Hannibal whispered, his hoarse voice sending a jolt down Will’s spine.

“Shit, Hannibal,” Will said, tried to say many things more, but not one made it past his lips.

Hannibal seemed to understand him even without words, though, because he took Will’s cock in his hand, licked up to the head again, and finally, _finally_ , took him into the heat of his mouth. Will let out a deep moan and Hannibal swallowed him down to where his fingers were holding him. Will knew very well that Hannibal was holding back, he still wasn’t giving him everything Will knew he could give him. But after all the teasing, when Hannibal sucked up again, he arched his back and grabbed at the hair of Hannibal’s nape, feeling like he was in heaven and hell all at once.

Hannibal pulled off with a wet sound, and Will heard a low chuckle as he felt Hannibal’s breath over his sensitive erection. Will was about to hit him, ask him to stop playing around, _plead_ him to keep going, when Hannibal licked a broad stripe along the underside, swallowing him down again as his hand traveled down to massage his balls.

This time, Hannibal moved in the way Will was already familiarized with, but never ever would get used to or tired of. He felt the man’s tongue swirling in slow but purposeful circles and when Will managed to look up and he saw Hannibal bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks as he moved up, he came with a cry, bucking his hips up as Hannibal’s fingers sank into his sides.

Hannibal pulled off and lapped at Will’s cock as he panted, completely spent. Only when Will started to feel oversensitive and groaned softly, did Hannibal stop and crawl over him to kiss him. Will tasted the fruity, sweet wine and himself on his tongue, and he moaned again at feeling Hannibal’s clothed erection against his naked skin.

“How about we go to bed now, take care of you?” Will asked as he made the other move back a little.

Hannibal smiled again and nodded as he nuzzled under Will’s jaw to kiss him softly above his pulse. And if he didn’t know better, Will would’ve thought Hannibal was feeling shy.

He shook his head and chuckled, still a little out of breath. He definitely liked this _tipsy_ version of Hannibal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow! I hope you like this!<3


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after what Will teasingly called the _Wine Incident_ \- to which Hannibal just rolled his eyes and tried to hide a little smile - Will was lying on the sun lounger under the pergola. The cicadas were singing loudly accompanying the unforgiving heat, and when he heard the familiar steps approaching him, he groaned without moving a muscle.

“What did he say?” Will asked, opening his eyes when he felt the other’s closeness.

“He can’t come today. We’ll have to manage without air conditioning until tomorrow.”

Will snorted weakly. “Of course he can’t come, we’re in a heat wave. Probably _everybody_ ’s air conditioning has broken today…” he said wryly.

Hannibal crouched beside the chair, and Will turned to him. Even in this heat, the only sign of discomfort on Hannibal was a slight layer of sweat on his forehead. He was even wearing long pants. Will wanted to feel annoyed by Hannibal’s composure, but when he brushed Will’s damp curls back with his thumb and tilted his head, Will only felt fondness for him.

“I made you something. To battle the heat.”

“Do I have to get up?” Will asked, a playful smile curling his lips up slightly.

“No. I’ll bring it to you.”

Hannibal stood up then and disappeared inside again. When he returned, he left two glasses and a crystal pitcher on the small table between the two sun loungers. Inside the pitcher, there was a dark red liquid with _many_ ice cubes and what looked like different kinds of fruit.

“ _Sangría_ ,” Hannibal announced, as if he was presenting one of his most elaborated dishes.

Will propped himself over his elbow in a movement that made him feel light-headed. He observed the droplets of condensation that were starting to form on the pitcher, and it made his mouth water instantly.

“It’s a common drink in Spain. Made with red wine and fruit, and sometimes soda and other additional alcoholic beverages,” Hannibal said as he served two glasses. He passed one of them to Will and sat on the opposite chair with his own. “The name comes from the word blood in Spanish, because of the color.”

Will knew the drink, but he didn’t know where the term came from, and he had never had to opportunity to try it. When he took the glass, Will felt immediately comforted by the cold against his palm, and he raised it and pressed it against his forehead, sighing.

“God, I love you.”

Will didn’t say it in the same way they said it when they lay in bed sated, a layer of their mixed sweat over their skin, or the way Will had said it for the first time, whispered against the man’s bloody neck after having hunted a disgusting man together. But still, when Will lowered the glass, he found a fond smile on Hannibal’s lips.

Will took a tentative sip from the sangría, and when the sweet, cold liquid went down his throat, he hummed appreciatively.

“This is _really_ good,” he told Hannibal. The other nodded and drank from his own glass.

Will took a much larger gulp, drinking until the glass was empty and breathing out as he licked his lips.

Hannibal smiled at him again, leaving his half empty glass on the table and standing up.

“I’m going to go get changed. Aren’t you going to get in the swimming pool?”

Will lowered his feet to the floor, sitting up so he could reach the pitcher and refill his glass, and he groaned.

“Later…” he said, bringing the glass to his lips once again.

Hannibal nodded and went inside. It wasn’t that Will didn’t want to get in the pool. In fact the cold water would be the only thing apart from the delicious drink in his hand that would ease how uncomfortable he was, with the sweat sticking his t-shirt against his back, his skin feeling like it was on fire. But only the thought of having to stand up, go to their room and change his clothes was enough to make him drain the second glass of sangria too quickly.

When Hannibal came out of the house again, Will was already sipping at his third glass, and he almost choked on the drink when he turned to look at him. Hannibal owned a wide variety of swimsuits, but the one he had chosen was the dark blue one. A close-fitting swimsuit that left little to Will’s already vivid imagination, and it would be even worse once it got wet. Will’s gaze was fixed on Hannibal’s behind as he made his way towards the pool, the muscles of his back flexing as he walked. He stopped at the edge and dipped the toes of one foot into the water before bending down and plunging into the pool in an elegant dive.

Will finally blinked, the spell broken, and cursed quietly as he realized he now felt even hotter than before. Damn Hannibal couldn’t have picked another swimsuit on a day like this…

Will laughed out loud at himself as he drank from the glass again, and he heard Hannibal starting to swim from one end of the pool to the other. He emptied the third glass, and left it on the table with a loud clank. If Hannibal wanted to play, he would play too.

When Will stood up, he had to grab the back of the sun lounger’s, because he suddenly became very aware of how much the drink had gone to his head. He eyed the pitcher with an accusatory glance, and found that he had drank more than half by himself, without having eaten anything since breakfast. But he was fine, and he straightened up to convince himself of that fact. This time, he managed to go inside as he had planned, only staggering a little.

Will went through his summer clothes and found a pair of briefs that he hadn’t worn a lot, since he thought they were too tight. But he smiled as he pulled his shirt and shorts off in unsteady movements.

When he went out to the garden again, he had a wide grin in his face, and Hannibal arched an eyebrow from where he was, resting with both arms on the edge of the pool. Will didn’t wait any longer, throwing himself into the pool as soon as he was close enough, certain that he would splash Hannibal in doing so.

“Will?” Hannibal asked him when he emerged and shook his hair so it wouldn’t stay stuck against his forehead.

He smiled widely in answer to a question that was not a question, and went to the part of the pool where Hannibal was, in which he could touch the bottom, the water reaching just above his navel. When he reached Hannibal, he didn’t hesitate to push and cage him against the pool’s edge, both hands next to Hannibal’s sides. The other smiled too, then.

“You did it on purpose,” Will accused him.

“What is it that I did on purpose?”

“The _sangría_ ,” he said, the foreign word heavy on his tongue as he tried to replicate the word as Hannibal had said it, but not quite succeeding, “ _that_ swimsuit, peacocking in front of me on the hottest day of the summer…”

Hannibal put a hand on his own chest and faked an offended expression.

“I merely prepared something to help with this heat, Will. And this is just one of my swimsuits.”

Will leaned forwards until his chest met Hannibal’s, the now wet hair tickling him in an entirely familiar and pleasant way.

“Liar.”

Will was so close to him, he could see the yellowish color in Hannibal’s eyes when the sunlight hit them at the right angle. But his attention was focused on a drop of water running down one of Hannibal’s locks of hair. When it met his forehead and started running down his temple, Will stood on tiptoe and slid his tongue out to catch it right when it reached the man’s cheekbone. Will licked the little drop and then closed his lips to suck, feeling the ridge of the scar there, and pulled away with a wet sound.

He couldn’t help but to chuckle as he drew backwards, and he met Hannibal’s amused yet slightly confused eyes.

“Will… are you drunk?”

“Not drunk. _Tipsy_ ,” he said, mimicking Hannibal’s words from that night.

“Ah,” Hannibal said, as if that was explanation enough.

Will took Hannibal by the hips and pulled him closer until their pelvises made contact. Hannibal gasped and reached backwards to hold onto the pool’s edge for support, and Will grinned again.

In that moment, and without any warning, Will held onto Hannibal’s shoulders and propelled himself up, climbing Hannibal and linking his feet behind his back, the water making the movements easier. Hannibal reacted immediately, holding him with both arms around him, one of them pressed on his lower back, and the other around his waist.

“What is this?” Hannibal asked, though his eyes clearly reflected interest.

“You shouldn’t have given me that drink…”

“I didn’t make you drink almost all of it in one sitting.”

Will swayed his hips at that, and their swimsuits made contact. Hannibal’s smug smile wavered as he grunted, and Will used that to pounce on Hannibal’s neck. He pressed his tongue over Hannibal’s pulse, licking the cold water up to his jaw, and he lowered until he found the place where neck and shoulder meet. He replaced his tongue with his teeth, only scraping the skin with them at first. Will rocked his hips again, and when he heard Hannibal’s responding rumble, he sank in his teeth. Hannibal’s soft sound turned into a proper moan, the fingers at his back tightening their hold and pulling him closer still as he let his back hit the edge of the pool. Will smiled around his bite, and only when he knew the mark would stay there for days did he pull back and meet Hannibal’s now half-closed eyes.

“Well… now I know what I have to give you if I want to get you drunk,” Hannibal said, and Will laughed again.

“You asshole,” he said, not really meaning it.

Will leaned in to lick at Hannibal’s chin, feeling the light stubble beneath his tongue, and then drew a path up to the man’s pouty lips. Hannibal parted them when he felt the tip of Will’s tongue running across them, but he didn’t chase the kiss, not until Will himself slid his tongue inside Hannibal’s mouth before kissing him as if he was thirsty again and Hannibal was that sweet and cold drink. And he certainly tasted like it, or perhaps it was Will’s own taste, but he didn’t care and he didn’t stop when Hannibal moaned against the kiss, the hand on Will’s lower back sliding down and slipping inside his swimsuit, groping his buttocks. Will half moaned, half laughed again, not able to contain it as he pulled back and got off Hannibal as suddenly as he had jumped on him. Will gave him a wolfish grin and nodded towards the edge of the pool.

“Up.”

Hannibal didn’t hesitate as he gripped the edge and propelled himself up on it. Only his legs and feet remained in the water now, and Will grabbed at Hannibal’s swimsuit immediately. When he tugged at it, Hannibal lifted his hips and Will took it off in a single yank, throwing it across the garden, uncaring of where it landed.

Will bit his lower lip as he settled between Hannibal’s parted legs, grabbing the inside of his knees and then outlining the outside of his thighs until he reached Hannibal’s hips.

“If I had known sangría would have this effect on you, I would’ve prepared it much earlier,” Hannibal told him, both hands curled on the pool’s edge as he let Will do as he pleased. And Will knew very well what he wanted to do.

Will grabbed Hannibal’s nape and pulled him downwards to kiss him again as he grabbed his cock with his other hand. Hannibal groaned into the kiss as Will gave him a couple of tugs to fully harden it. Then he pushed the other away to lower on his lap, and Will didn’t wait to wrap his mouth around his cock, eager to taste him. Hannibal moaned and leaned back as Will licked the tip, the cold water and precome blending inside his mouth as he ran his tongue across the slit.

Hannibal murmured what sounded like both a litany and a curse at once, and he gripped Will’s wet hair at the back of his head. Will moaned as he dove in and took more of Hannibal into his mouth. He tightened his hold on Hannibal’s sides as he started to suck harder and bob his head more quickly than his customary slow and languid start. Hannibal writhed beneath him as his ragged breathing turned into a constant moaning, and that only served to deepen Will’s arousal.

When Will felt Hannibal’s cock throbbing in his mouth, he pulled back with a wet sound. Hannibal furrowed his brow, but didn’t move as Will grabbed him by the neck again and pulled him down in a hungry and almost feral kiss as he wrapped his other hand around his cock and stroked him with the same frantic rhythm of the kiss. Hannibal came over Will’s hand and his own stomach, moaning against Will’s mouth. Will gently bit Hannibal’s lower lip as he pulled back with a grin, and Hannibal huffed out a breathless chuckle.

“So… how do you feel about visiting Spain next summer?”

Will laughed again, and Hannibal cleaned his own mess with a splash of water before jumping back into the pool. He took Will’s face with both hands and kissed him much more gently as he spun them around and pressed Will against the pool’s wall, his hands sliding once again inside his swimsuit.

**Epilogue.**

The air conditioning was hissing blissfully as it filled the room with exquisite cold air. But neither Hannibal nor Will were cold as they went into the bedroom, having shared two bottles of a strong wine for dinner, and then a couple of glasses of whiskey afterwards.

Will pushed Hannibal onto the mattress and the other fell with a bounce. When Will crawled over him, Hannibal wrapped both arms around him and rolled over, burying his face into the crook of Will’s neck. He purred against his skin, and Will squirmed.

“Hannibal… touch me already,” Will demanded, trying to buck his hips upwards.

Hannibal smiled as he drew a slow path of kisses up to his mouth.

“You’re so impatient when you drink,” Hannibal admonished him.

“And you’re so damn slow,” Will responded.

Hannibal hummed in disagreement and Will laughed, shaking his head before pushing him again and sitting astride him. They kissed, their lips and tongues dancing slowly together at first, and then turning into a hungry and desperate battle to touch more, lick more, taste more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's reading and participating in the #[DrunkenKissesChallenge](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/145876934184/challenge-announcement)!! :D
> 
> Also, go read [Stages of Pursuit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7231513), a fic Llewcie, Firuflais and I co-wrote for the challenge!
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Fic's edit [on tumblr](http://starkaryen.tumblr.com/post/146116636473/i-wanna-be-yours-written-for-hannibalcreatives).

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> All information + links about my writing are [here](https://about.me/mizumohno).
> 
> Say hello to me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) and [tumblr](http://starkaryen.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
